Theuntitledplatformer . exe
Just a few weeks ago, my family moved. While I was packing some disks into a box, I found an unlabeled disk in a green container. I was very curious about this, but I simply had too much work to do at the time. After moving into our new house, I retrieved the disk and put it in my computer. On it was a folder titled, New Folder. Expecting it to just be some long forgotten family photos, I opened the folder. In it, I found a .txt file that said "Have fun" which was all it said when I opened it, along with theuntitledplatformer . exe. I ran the game, curious about why my paranoid anti-virus didn't delete it after I opened it. The game showed the words The Untitled Platformer at the top of the screen, with the words Play, Extras, and Options, all selectable. However, the screen flashed red, then white quickly every few minutes as I played, no specific intervals. I simply ignored this, and I really don't know why. I clicked play, and was brought to a save selection. I started a new game, where my character was what appeared to be a guy in a green shirt, blue pants, and a red and white hat. The controls were nice and simple, the game ran pretty nicely, and didn't seem too bad. In fact, I liked it. After about 15 minutes, the game crashed. Well OK, whatever, it's an old game. What should I expect? In the folder, I saw a new file titled hello.jpg. I opened it, and it was the character from the game, staring back. I thought nothing of this, and closed the window and deleted the image. Then, I restarted the game. It apparently autosaved, as my character was the same place he was when the game crashed. I moved him, but saw something that wasn't there the first time I ran the game. The word, WHY was written in red. Blood? Seems strange for that to be in a fun, cheery game like this. Later on, after entering a shop I visited a few times before, the words YOU KILLED ME were written on the wall, also with a red liquid like before. A few minutes later, I grew slightly bored and decided to go back to GMod for a while. I saved and quit and closed the game. But now, in the game's folder was a file called YOUBASTARD.jpg. I opened that, and saw my character looking angry at me with red eyes, also slightly larger than the last image. A txt file accompanied this image. It was called kill.txt. It only read the words, kill him, over and over. Slightly creeped out, I deleted the entire folder and didn't play the game again and went right to Garry's Mod. Later, deciding to do something else for a while, I closed GMod. My desktop had The Untitled Platformer's folder again. I opened that, and just sort of launched the game again sort of out of instinct. The game was much different now though. The shop I was in now had a dead shopkeeper with a knife in his back and blood everywhere. I exited the shop, and the village was in ruins, burning, corpses scattered through the village, some charred, some missing limbs, and other signs of violent deaths. I walked through the village for maybe 5 minutes when suddenly, the game was interrupted by a red and white flash and the words: "YOU CAUSED THIS," written in blood against a blank black background. After only 5 seconds, there was another flash of red and white and it went back to the game. I was in a cave now. The screen flashed red and white after 5 minutes again, this time with the words: "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE JAKE." It knew my name. Then the screen became staticy and the game crashed, and then immediately a ROM that I don't remember downloading was launched through my N64 emulator. I realized after a few minutes it was Banjo-Kazooie, only very different. After remaining at some area of the game for a while, the game started without warning. There were a few dead jinjos and a jiggy with blood on it in the area, which was just a dark void that had a solid floor. I moved Banjo to the jiggy and almost touched it when the word NO appeared on my screen. The game then closed and was replaced with Team Fortress 2. I heard a thump from behind me in real life and turned around. It was a Banjo plushie, which proceeded to RIP MY LUNGS OUT AND NOW I AM WRITING THIS FROM THE GRAAAAAVE SCARY! CLICHÉS TOTALLY SCARY! OK not really, just felt the urge to say that since it happens a lot apparently in these stories. Anyway, TF2 started normally at first, but instead of being brought to a main menu, I was thrust into the game without the option of choosing a class, it just spawned me as heavy. Somehow knowing I didn't want to play anymore, the game started playing itself. It was on a pipeline map who's name I always forget. It has a tunnel close to the Blu base, I know that. The heavy droned into position in front of Blu base, where the base's gates were bent, beaten up, some torn completely off. The base seemed to be in terrible condition too. Only a few seconds later, the character from The Untitled Platformer poured out of the base. The heavy, not being controlled by me began shooting all of them, giving them very bloody and unusually gory for TF2 explosive deaths. Alright, I've had enough, I'm closing this sick game. I tabbed out, and right clicked on it's icon and clicked close, as pressing ESC wouldn't bring up the menu. This did nothing, however. Then, I tried Alt+F4. A picture of the words "LEAVING SO SOON?" written in blood appeared. It disappeared only seconds after that. I tabbed out again and tried many different ways, but to no avail, as they all never worked. Next, I tried a hard reset. No matter how long I held the power button, my computer never powered off. I reached for the plug, pulled it, but the computer stayed on. I guess I have to wait through it. Or I could just go do something else for a while. But the door to the room wouldn't open, and I couldn't call for help since I was the only one home. I turned on my phone, but it appeared to be out of battery. My iPad was charging in another room. Forcing my self to not panic, I decided to wait until my parents or sister came home. I guess I wouldn't mind a little horror movie on my computer. I sat back, and as I did this, the words, "DON'T GET COMFORTABLE MURDERER" appeared. "Yeah, whatever." I muttered back. Then, as if in response to me, it launched little old Cave Story. Just an innocent, great run n gun platformer. I dreaded to see what it would do to this game. Without taking me to the menu, it put me in a long cave, with bloody spikes on the ceiling. It played itself again. "Please don't do this..." I muttered. Then it replied with, "YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU KILLED ME" Great, now it can hear me. Quote moved down the cave with no weapons slower than usual. Then, the body of Curly, another character in the game appeared on the floor, covering it. The words "YOU LEFT HER FOR DEATH" were written in blood again. It was true, I had. I didn't know about the rope item, felt very guilty later. "Please just stop!" I said. "NO," the game replied. This continued on with multiple games, all non-horror completely, until TUP got a hold of them. I don't know how long I was there. It felt like forever. After hours of my suffering, my parents arrived and I tried to show them what was happening on my computer after they somehow opened the door to my room. But when I showed them, all they saw was a black screen on a powered down computer. I threw away the disk with TUP on it. I hoped no one would pick it up, that no one would have to live through those awful experiences that I did. If you ever see this disk somehow, you must, MUST ignore it. Don't touch it, don't go near it, don't even look at it. For you know, curiosity killed the cat... Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.